


The fall of Blair Waldorf

by arguablynotwicked



Series: I Will Wait For You [2]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arguablynotwicked/pseuds/arguablynotwicked
Summary: Gossip Girl is gone, but it's not like they disappeared from fleshes of camera. Blair took over her mother business two years ago which brought completely new interest in her. Everyone was watching her every move wondering whether she will build it up or ruin it. Two years in and the verdict is in.This is the fall of Blair Waldorf. She and everything she built is falling into pieces. Right in front of Dan Humphrey. Or right into him.
Relationships: Dan Humphrey/Blair Waldorf
Series: I Will Wait For You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387690
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The fall of Blair Waldorf

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit rusty but still, I hope you will enjoy it.

Gossip Girl is gone, but it's not like they disappeared from fleshes of camera. Blair took over her mother business two years ago which brought completely new interest in her. Everyone was watching her every move wondering whether she will build it up or ruin it. Two years in and the verdict is in. 

They are sitting together eating breakfast. Henry is busy talking about a book that he read with his mom and Chuck pretends to listen. Blair finally opens one of the newspapers that was pilling up on the table. She quickly scans the pages until she finds it. "The end of Waldorf Designs". She can't help it but gasp while she sees it. With her heart beating fast she keeps reading. 

"Almost two years ago Blair Waldorf-Bass - daughter of Eleanor Waldorf - took over Waldorf Designs with big declarations about future of the brand. It appears that she was not able to live up to them as all the collections we saw were bland and boring just like the new owner. Blair herself seems to be not aware of those issues spending most of her time on the arm of her successful husband Chuck Bass. Maybe he could give her few tips on how to run business."

She closes the newspaper and stares somewhere on the wall. This can not happen. She reaches for her phone and then googles her name. All the headlines seem to scream at her. 

\- God.. - She whispers to herself shaking her head. She looks up and sees her ex-husband staring at her. 

\- Henry. Please, go check if you packed everything you need for the day. - He asks his son who happily runs off to his bedroom. Blair expects him to say something that either will make her feel better or so much worse. Instead of she gets silence. His focused shifted to his phone. Did he even notice what she was going through? Or did he just ask Henry to do that for his convenience? She feels like her eyes start to fill up with tears. No, she can not cry. Not right now. She gets up and grabs plates from the table.

\- You should get a maid. - She hears as she walks away. 

After Chuck and Henry leave for a father-son day Blair decides to stay home. She doesn't want to go anywhere. She doesn't want to be seen. How this could happen. It can't be real. She worked hard to make it all work. Waldorf Designs, her marriage. She had this big plan about becoming this amazing, powerful women that everyone dreamt to be. Instead she became a caricature. She torn apart even further the brand that was already falling apart. And God, she for the second time in her life she signed divorce papers. She kept making the same mistakes time after time. How was she supposed to survive this?

When the boys come back she asks him if he wants to stay for dinner. He makes up some stupid excuse, but she can tell he is annoyed by that question. She can read it in his face - "I already spent a whole day with him. What more do you want?". Only one thing. 

\- I was thinking.. We shouldn't announce to the public our divorce just yet. - She says quickly after Henry runs off to put away his bag. 

\- What do you mean? - He finally focuses on her.

\- It's still so early. And a lot is happening. I just don't think...

\- Is it about Henry? You said he was fine? - He interrupts as always. She can't help but wonder why he pretends that he doesn't know about what newspapers are writing about her right now. 

\- Yes. He's so young. And it's a lot to take in. I think we should give him more time. - She feels stupid for lying, but she can't talk with him. She can't tell him the truth. After a short moment, he agrees. He doesn't need to know that she can't handle another failure. 

She is turning in her bed and she didn't get any sleep. All she can think about it is that she needs to save Waldorf Designs. She needs to use the time she has before announcing her divorce and rebuild her kingdom. She needs to have something. She is so desperate and there is only one place she can go. A couple of hours later with her son, she walks in Van der Woodsen penthouse where Serena is already waiting for her. She hates herself for coming here for so many reason. Reason number one, Dan. Reason number two, they were not friends. Reason number three, Blair was simply jealous. Jealous of the fact that she had Dan. That she was the it girl. That no matter what mistakes she done everyone loved her. But she had no choice. First their conversation is focused on some everyday stuff. They talk about Serena's latest trip and Henry. They avoid two elephants in the room - Dan and Waldorf Designs. That is until one of them shows up in the room. 

\- I decided to work from home actually. - She hears his voice and she can't help it. Her body freezes and she hates herself for it. She shouldn't react like this for him. She finally turns and looks him in the eyes.

\- Humphrey! - She says that like it's so weird that he is here. 

\- I am here for business. - She explains herself quickly as it hits her that she hasn't seen him for two years. He didn't change that much. He looks a bit older and better. But it's still him. Her Dan even if he is not hers. 

\- Do you bring your child to all your meetings? - Serena asks and she sounds too sweet. She wants to break the stares between Blair and Dan. She wants the attention back on her and it's exactly what Blair has to do to save herself.

\- Today is off from school.. - She asked Chuck to stay with him but he was too busy. Dorota was away with her husband. 

\- Well, maybe we can play games in my office? - Dan asks Henry which he happily agrees to do that. Both girls are looking after them as they leave. Here comes the hardest part. Time to swallow pride and beg for help. 

Serena did agree to support new designs of the brand. New designs that exist yet. Blair wasn't quite sure why did she agree to do that. It didn't make any sense but she was thankful. Maybe she could still save it. Maybe. When she went to pick up Henry she didn't feel much better. There was still so much to figure out. 

\- Blair? Is everything okay? - She hears him asks and she smiles, and then tells him "of course". Because she can't tell him the truth. She can't. Even if she wants to.

It's been a couple of days of desperate searches of the perfect designer. Everything she saw so far was not good enough. She sighs wishing that Henry was home so she could at least go to his room and play a game with him. The only thing she didn't fail so far was being a mother. She decides to go and visit a bookstore where she could something new to read for both of them. 

As she is walking between bookshelves she hears a familiar laugh. Impossible. She turns and sees him. Before she is able to run away or hide he looks at her. 

\- Blair. Headbands are making their comeback? - He asks and for a second she wonders if that some kind of dig at her, but by the look of his eyes she knows it's not. So she rolls her eyes at him as she walks over to him. 

\- As if you know anything about fashion. - She says with a big smile on her face while cursing herself for coming here. 

This is the fall of Blair Waldorf. She and everything she built is falling into pieces. Right in front of Dan Humphrey. Or right into him.


End file.
